Death's Kiss
by whitney-smith
Summary: Rose is off to kill her true love...finds some help from an enemy and is forced to choose between Demitri and Adrian! Please review :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

So here I was. Off to kill the man i was so deeply in love with. It hurt me deeply to know that he had become something he despised so greatly. She owed her one true love to put him out of his misery. But could I do it? I don't know for sure. I guess when the time comes we will all know.

Of course I feel horrid for leaving Lissa there all by herself...well not by herself. She had Christian to protect her. And I

could still go into her body. I will always know when she is safe but I could still feel the hurt inside her about the night

I had left. She feels betrayed and I don't really blame her. I chose someone else above her,but I will come back as

soon as I fufill what I left the Academy to do. I was going to kill Dimitrie. The man my heart belonged to. The man whose

half fit perfectly with mine. I would never be whole without him, but I could make myself a semi-happy life. I could settle down with Adrain. He seemed like a nice enough guy when he wasn't drinking. But could I really spend my life with someone who was always drunk. I couldn't possibly trust him. I knew of how he treats women. As soon as they sleep with him he is done with them. And I was certainly not going to be a blood whore to him.

So here I am. Not knowing where exactly I was going. The memory of the last image of Demitri in the claws of the stupid sturgio that took him from me. I would make that undead peice of shit pay. He took half my soul and I could never get over that. Then I had that gut wrenching feeling. As If a stirgo was near. I turned to watch my back. It was night and I knew I should've found somewhere to stay before the sun-set, but my stupid ass didn't listen to myself AGAIN!

Then I herd footsteps behind me. I wasn't sure if it was human or stirgio, but it could be one of the stirgio's human henchmen. Since they were so close these days. You know with the breaking the wards and all at the academy and kidnapping me, mason, christian, Eddie and Mia. Just the thought of mason brought on the hurt that I felt when he died then that image of the smile he gave me before he moved on to a better place moves into my mind and my heart flutters. Ok now the foot steps were closer. I was sure it was coming for me since there was no one in sight. Plus I was in the middle of nowhere. So naturally I had my hand on my steak and was ready to run.

I turned around to see a man...better yet a stirgio standing right behind me. He just stood there. This was confusing cause well stirgio either tried to fight then suck the life from you, but this one just stood there with what looked like a tear in his red eye. This was strange. He was very skinny deffinatly used to be a morio. He had black shaggy hair, and was very pale which was normal for his kind, but he obviously wasn't normal. I pulled my steak out to warn him that either he gets away or I kill him.

"If you're going to kill me then do it!" He shouted in what seemed like frustration.

"What is the matter with you?! Do you want to die?!"

"Well I didn't become like this by choice and I hate it! I don't really care if I live or die. This other person that lives with my colony feels the same way. With the looks of him he could take out an entire colony of us himself. He wont stop talking about his lost love though. He seems kind of weak when he talks about her." He said like he was carrying on a casual conversation. Which this was not one. This information made her consider that the man he is talking about might be Demitri, but there could be a million stirgio that are big and lost love.

"Well. Would you consider taking me to your colony. Can you keep me safe when I enter?" Of course he could claim me and no other stirgio could touch me. I will walk in there looking hopless and act like its my doom just long enough to see if this stirgio was the particular one I was looking for. This might just work.

"Yeah. But its not going to be easy to get you out. You might not live. And I might not either." But when he said this he didn't seem to care.

"Ok. Take me there. But we can only travle at night. I can't be seen."

"Dah! I can't go out in the sunlight. I'll burn into a crisp. I would rether die a fast painless death. Not suffer." He said with a grinn. Ok. I hate stirgio, but I might be able to like at least two of them.

"So whats your name?" I asked. I might like him, but in no way did I really trust him.

"Edward. My name is Edward McCain. You know. You are really pretty. I mean most girls look like shit, cause my vision is so good. But you look radiant." He said with a bigger grinn. I scowled.

"Keep your mind on keeping me safe, not hooking up with me. Ok? I promised some people that I would come back. And I really want to keep my promise. And the sun is getting ready to come up so we need to get some place we can hide you and myself. I got some cash. So we can get a room."

"Oh. So soon. I just met you less than five minutes ago." He cracked I scowled again and we began to walk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

So now here i am with my nice worst enemy...ironic isn't it? But as long as he is going to help me

I can stand being around him. But one wrong move and my steak is goanna go into his heart. I can't really

sleep with him but i guess i'll have to try. I can't find my true undead love when im dead on my feet.

So I layed down on the full size mattress accross from Edward's and covered up with the not so

pleasent smelling sheets. But no matter how much I tried I just couldn't. I had this feeling about Edward

that wasn't good. I mean he didn't try to kill me or anything but something just feels off. I can't exactly put my finger on it. Maybe it was just nerves. I mean I am going to be killing my soul mate after all. Thats bound to make its mark on my nerves...and my heart.

So I just layed there for countless hours staring at the ceiling. If I couldn't sleep, I could at least check on Lissa. So I relaxed my body and let my mind morf into hers. Suprisingly she wasn't asleep. She was walking down her dorms hallway. Maybe she was meeting up with Christian. Then I saw something that made my body stop breathing and I could feel her excitment, but I dont see how she could be excited. She was cheating on Christian with Jesse of all people!!!!! The boy that had hurt her. Had thrown rocks at her to provoke her to use her power of compulsion.

I felt her heart flutter as their lips met. So this meant that she either wasn't with Christian or she was cheating on him. I couldn't believe it!!! Wow she must really be feeling lonley if she was sneaking off with that prick!!!And I have kissed Jesse. It deffinatly wasn't his kissing that had drawn her toward him. Then they headed off to the Chapel across campus. But that used to be her and Christians spot. They always went their to um...yea you know...be alone. I even kind of popped in on them through Lissa's head once. Not something I wanted to do.

Then they rounded the corner and there stood Headmistress Kirova. She greeted them both with a smile and ushered them into a romm I have never seen before. Something has to be going on if they were meeting in the day and if Lissa was with Jesse. Then I saw something that shocked me more than anything.

It was Dimitri!!! He was chained to a chair and looked pale. Like he had been a blood whore. Or maybe like Eddie had been back when we were captured. I couldn't believe Lissa was in on this and I never felt it. Obviously I need to keep watch more offten. As I watched Dimitri struggle to get free a short skinny boy hit him over the head with something that looked like a log but was much longer.

"What are we going to do now that she is gone?" Kirova said with a concerned but content face like all other gardians wore.

"She means nothing. She never really did. I mean of course she could help us overthrough the queen, but she is not an asset." A voice called from the corner. And once again I was shocked. It was my own mother. She just said basically that I was usless in a plan to overthrough our queen. I still couldn't believe this.

I left Lissa's body. Still not able to sleep I devised a plan to rescue my one true love and take down my bestfriend that which I am bonded to for life. And maybe even in Death!!! But maybe I could save her. I felt the good in her. She would never have done this, but since there is no one there to catch her madness I would imagine what that could do to her. What exactly had me leaving done to her? But I had to go to Dimitri!!! He was still a dhampir!!! I wouldn't have to kill him !!! At last there is some good news!!!


	3. Authors Note:

Oh. Thanks for the reviews, good and bad, but im only a 14 year old freshman so its not going to be perfect. I am really glad that some of you liked it and hope you like the chapters to come, but just a warning there are going to be some spelling mistakes. And as for center, sorry thats just what my computer was set on...once again SORRY!!!

Thanks

Whitney Smith


	4. Chapter 3

When I woke up the sun was setting and Edward was still asleep...and snoring i might add. Well at least I had time to take a shower before he woke up so I grabbed my backpack which held my clothes and things that were important to me and headed to the bathroom and turned the water on super hot and stepped in after taking off my sweaty dirty clothes off and tried to relax.

Relaxing was obviously out of the question. I just found out that i was going to be used as a weapon to overthrough a very powerful queen. Probably so Lissa, the last Dragomir Princess, could rule, and give everyone involved some type of power. As I thought about this images of Dimitri sitting there in chains kept creeping through my mind. I felt my heart flutter as I thought about saving him and being with him for forever, but I had to at least get there first. Then intterupting my train of thought, there was three light knocks on the door.

"What is it?" I asked with of course annoyance, because I just wanted a few minutes to think without being interrupted.

"Its dark. We better get going if you want to get there before we die." Ok one thing I couldn't stand about Edward was that he was so damn sarcastic. Making perverted jokes about my body and the dieing comment didn't tickle me pink either. As I watched the last sudds of my shampoo run down the drain I wished that I had killed Edward when I had the chance, cause now there was no need for him, but I didn't want him to know anything that he didn't already know so trying to kill him would raise some suspicion. I turned the water off and grabbed my towl off the toilet and wrapped it around me then stepped out seeing Edward staring me straight in the eyes.

Reluctantly I was drawn to him for some reason. He doesn't have the power of compulsion....i mean he is a Strigoi. After you become undead you have no more powers because the powers are full of life and when you become one of the undead that right is taken from you. But that didn't matter I was being drawn to him now. And i couldn't stop it.

I was suddenly in his arms letting him kiss my colarbone and up to my lips. We made out for maybe a minute but we needed air, so I broke the kiss and his lips slowly went back to my neck. Then I felt his fangs insert themselves into my skin. Slowly feeling my blood being pulled toward the two little wholes his fangs made, but I wasn't angry. I felt pleasure. That strange high I got when Lissa and I were on our own and she had to feed off of me. I wanted it. His lips went from my neck and down my body and the pleasure continued.

Then I woke up at exactly 10:00 p.m. and I was in Edward's arms. Ok what the fuck was I thinking and what the hell did he do to me to make me want him so badly. I got up and got dressed fast woke him up and we headed out it an akward silence. It was like he didn't know how it had happened either. We headed west and didn't speak...!!!!


	5. Chapter 4

Once we were about 30 miles away from the motel that I kinda slept with a strigoi, but it wasn't my fault. I just felt drawn to him, but he had a look in his eyes that said he didn't know what was happening either. Maybe this had to do with the fact that he was probably looking to bring me back to the academy where i'd be forced to kill the Queen. But what hurt the most is that I don't really regret it. I actually wanted it to happen. Well it wasn't like it was when I was with Dimitri. When I was with Dimitri, it just felt right and I felt loved and it was just plain perfect. Period. But with Edward, the sex was good, but didn't come with the butterflies and razorblades like it did with Dimitri.

So the sun was about to come up again and we hadn't spoken the whole time untill finally I herd myself say " We'll have to stop again. The sun is coming up." But he didn't say a word he just nodded and kept walking. About a mile up the road was a little country Inn. We went to check in but they only had one room and I had planned to get two. So we were stuck together again. But this time it was worse. There was only one bed!

I through my bag on the floor by the bed a plopped on the bed. Ok how was this going to work. He was looking pale, and very distant. Maybe he was thirsty. That deffinatly could not be good. And there is no fucking way he is feeding off of me. It felt good the other night, but too good. And I didn't want to risk being completely overwhelmed and waking up in his arms again. It felt wrong. I was sworn to love someone else and that was not Edward. So I took off my shoes and flipped on the T.V. and changed it to channel 5 news and watched but didn't really pay attention. I was too aware of Edward standing next to the end of the bed just staring off into space. What was wrong with him???

"What happened back there?" He finally said. His voice startled me cause it was so unexpected. I was just starting to actually watch the news. There had been two murders last night in Montanna near the academy. But I couldn't think of an answer so I just shrugged, and let out a sigh. He just looked away when I finally tried to meet his gaze. Something was wrong with Lissa. I felt it through our bond imediatly and my mind was forced into hers. There she was. With my mother. It looked to me like they were arguing because my mom had that hard look on her face.

"How can you just betray your best friend?" My mother shouted. Ok that was totally unexpected as well since my mother had just called me useless. And now she was defending me against Lissa???

"She betrayed me for a man. She done this to herself. If she does not come back then Dimitri is dead. Do you understand. It is my turn to rule and im just glad that many others see it too. If either of you go againt me....well lets just say that would be a HUGE mistake on your part. Do you understand this Gaurdian Hatheway?" Lissa said. She was really starting to get on my nerves with all this bow to me shit. Thats not who she is or was anyways.

" I will not move against you, but listen to this. You do anything at all to hurt my baby and you will not have a breath left in that puny little body of yours. And that is no threat. It is a promise." My mother said with a face as hard as stone. I felt Lissa's temper flare. I know what I have to do. I must go back to the academy and save my mother and true love. But if I didn't want anyone to know I know whats going on. I needed an excuse. But what?????


End file.
